


Bandanas, Masks, and Cameras

by patro_clus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, F/F, Feminism, Fluff, Human AU, I suck at tagging, M/M, Multi, Photographer Magnus, Polyamory, Rapper AU, Rockband AU, Threesome - M/M/M, alec is stuttery but hes trying, alec isnt in the closet, band au, band manager luke, clary is smol but bad ass, everyone is a BAMF, hollywood undead-ish, isabelle loves her girlfriend, magnus is flirty, music with a message, none of your favs are straight, the band is very gay, the band uses their fame to make a message, the mains are in a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patro_clus/pseuds/patro_clus
Summary: Alec lightwood is in a band with his friends and family. Magnus Bane is a professional photographer, most known for photographing celebrities. Magnus has to photograph Alec's band, and things go on from there.





	Bandanas, Masks, and Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the masks in this capter are from the band Hollywood Undead, so take a look at those to see what they look like. I think the only one not from that is Clary's.

Havocation was one of the most renowned rap-rock bands in 2017. Not only did the songs have lyrics that connected with people and spoke about real world problems, but the members were the definition of diversity. Havocation appealed to younger and older audiences, their image being deeply cherished by many people. The members were talented, beautiful, and all apart of the lgbt community.

The band had started up in 2015, quickly gaining fame after their first album was released. Now they were doing tours, being used in different ads, and even being invited to participate in Warped Tour.

Alec, the lead singer for Havocation, couldn’t believe how successful his band had become. The band him and his siblings put together in their garage was now known all around the world. They had their band manager, Luke, to thank for everything. Without the man scoring them a gig at a college event, they wouldn’t have been recognized at all.

All of the Havocation members were now walking through a large building, speaking to each other in excitement. They always loved photoshoots. Especially Izzy, who couldn’t stop squealing in excitement to her read-head girlfriend. “I’m so excited!” She said, her heels clicking against the nice tile floors. 

“We do photoshoots all the time, babe.” Clary laughed, grabbing ahold of the raven haired girl’s hand. Alec smiled seeing his sister and friend acting like that. He zoned out of their conversation, walking over to his manager Luke who was leading them to their designated shoot room. 

“How did you manage to get us a photoshoot with ALTpress?” Alec asked, making the taller man shrug. “I have a few connections.” He replied. At that Alec raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t end up asking anymore questions since they had reached the room the shoot was taking place in.

They walked in, being greeted by the assistants that were spilled around the room. The setup was nothing new, a large green screen stretch against the wall and floor with numerous lights and cameras pointing at it. 

Alec looked around, laughing at his brother Jace and his boyfriend Simon who had managed to find their way over to the small snack table. 

The musician turned around and started glancing at all of the equipment, seeing the different buttons and lights that littered the devices. Alec didn’t know what most of them were for, and he didn’t think he would ever be able to learn. His fingers grazed one of the small LED lights, pulling his hand back when the screen managed to burn his finger.

“I’d be careful with that. These lights are quite strong.” A voice sounded behind him, light and airy yet professional. Alec spun around, his eyes widening when he saw the man talking to him. He was shorter than Alec with spiked up raven hair, black eyeliner decoration his eyes, and clothes that stood out but fit the man perfectly. The man’s golden brown eyes shinned up at his, a teasing smirk on his face. “I’m Magnus Bane, your photographer for today.” 

“I uh, Alec. I’m Alec.” The lightwood stuttered out, cursing himself for how stupid he must have sounded. Magnus chuckled lightly, waving his ring covered hand through the air. “I know who you are. Lead vocalist of Havocation, Alexander Lightwood. I’m a fan of your work.”

At that Alec smiled, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. He ran into fans almost everyday, but no one like this. One of the assistants called out that the photoshoot was starting in a few minutes and the members scrambled over to their bags, pulling out their signature masks or bandanas. Alec had a black and white bandana with various designs, Jace had a blue and gold mask with cracked patterns, Simon had a white mask with no mouth, red glowing eyes, and gas mask filters on the sides. Clary had a red cotton mouth-mask with a black and white monster mouth design, and Isabelle had a gold mask with a broken cross around one eye.

Havocation was known for their signature masks, but all of their fans still knew what they looked like. The masks were something they had from the start, which Isabelle had suggested to have as their brand. Clary had designed them and had them made, and they wore them ever since.

 

The members piled onto the green screen, listening to the assistants who told them where to stand. They did various poses and switched between photos with their masks on to photos without them on. Havocation did different photos with all of their band members, to only a few, to single portraits. 

The shoot lasted about two to three hours, which was a usual for them. They were a large group, and ALTpress was known for releasing many photos at a time. Alec had tried to ignore the camera man. The beautiful, enticing camera man that was right in front of him. Alec tried not to be distracted by Magnus and his ethereal appearance, but it was almost impossible. Jace had kicked him in the shin a few times during the photoshoot, probably because he was distracted.

A bell sounded, which signaled to them that they were finally finished. Alec walked over to the snack table, where the other members were stuffing their faces, and grabbed one of the water bottles. The LED always made him hot, so he usually rushed to get a drink after every shoot they did. “You sure know how to work a camera.” Magnus said, standing by his side and leaning against the table nonchalantly. 

“Um, thank you. I wasn’t sure how today’s shoot was gonna go.” Alec replied. Could you be any more awkward? “I can assure you that it went amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever had such a visually appealing group before.” Magnus complemented, and Alec was shocked at how easily the man could flirt. Alec, on the other hand, was a blushing mess who couldn’t flirt to save his life.

“Let’s wrap everything up, we have a practice to get to!” Luke announced, making the group of band members throw away their trash and go grab their things. 

Magnus pulled out a business card from his pocket, handing it over to the singer in front of him. “You should call me sometime. You know, if you ever need a personal photoshoot done.” He winked, and Alec took the card in his hands, stuffing it in his back pocket. Alec nodded, standing their for a few seconds before his sister called for him.


End file.
